


Stark's Brilliant Pool Party Idea

by KaliTracer



Series: It's Always Summer [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Swimsuit appreciation, Wait how did Thor/Clint slip into this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTracer/pseuds/KaliTracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's plan to help the Avengers have a relaxing summer day backfires in the most spectacular way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark's Brilliant Pool Party Idea

**Author's Note:**

> So this all came about when I got thinking about the swimsuit Steve Rogers might wear, considering how different swimsuits looked in the WW2 era. But then I found this http://www.ipernity.com/doc/57114/7548013 , I couldn't help but think it looked a lot like this : http://www.3news.co.nz/James-Bond-to-slip-back-into-swimsuit-in-Skyfall/tabid/418/articleID/252793/Default.aspx ...yeah. And then the rest basically wrote itself.

The idea for a pool party for the Avengers came to Tony Stark while he listened to Pepper ramble on about something.  And after the Iron Man suit, he generally considers it to be his best idea ever.  
  
It started as a way for the group to relax. The summer in NYC had begun to feel hot and dragged out; leaving all of them slightly worn around the edges. Tony even need a break from work, and thought maybe a day around the pool would do everyone some good.  
  
So Jarvis dropped off announcements to everyone's inbox that they would be having a Pool Party.  
  
The response is almost an immediate resounding reply of 'yes, please, and thank you' from everyone. It took a week to plan and coordinate everyone's schedules before they set the perfect date which then was promptly cancelled when a bunch of robots tried to destroy downtown New York City. But two weeks after the first email, they finally managed to set a date for a little over a week away. It gave people time to find new bathing suits or pull their old ones from a storage locker in North Dakota-Natasha-and no amount of money in the world will give Tony the temporary stupidity to ask why her bikini was in frigid North Dakota.  
  
Stark almost tried to persuade Thor to wear a Speedo, but then remembered the man is a demi-god and his package would probably give the rest of them strokes and decides to avoid it all together. He does offer to help order board shorts for Thor because Bruce had also asked him what was acceptable swimwear; when he sees Steve's head pop up at the mention of this. However, despite Clint trying to interject that he could order for Thor, Tony orders board short for Thor and Bruce. He tries to offer the same for Steve, but the great Captain America insists that he can manage on his own. Tony wonders if he should monitor the Speedo website in case Steve thinks that that is acceptable swimwear, but he gets too distracted by what kind of food they should have to really put much thought into it.  
  
When the date comes, there is great relief when no robots/alien/supervillians crawl out of the woodwork and they can all enjoy their day off. The party gets into full swing, just after noon, Tony all ready happy to see several members relaxing. Thor, clad in long board shorts, the ones he picked out which ended up somehow being similiar to Clint's, enjoying the diving board, that had been reinforced to withstand his bounce. Every few minutes he would be back up on it doing 'cannonballs' and spraying nearby bystanders. Though who taught him the 'cannonball' seemed up for debate. There were several pointed looks at Clint, despite his feigned innocence in the matter.  
  
The grill was also moved immediately when one particular wave, put out the fire and drenched Coulson, who had been grilling hamburgers. Everyone holds their collective breath, as Coulson seems a second away from shooting Thor in a kneecap, when suddenly the dapper man started laughing, hysterically.  
  
Thor apologized just the same, clapping the 'Son of Coul' on the shoulder in a friendly gesture but Coulson seems much more relaxed after it has happened. Fury, who had just been missed by the splash, moves to the shallow end of the pool, holding his plate of food protectively.  
  
Bruce wades into the shallow end, wearing shorter green board shorts similiar to Tony's red ones. After a moment of hesitation, Banner sinks into the water, with a smile gracing his features.  
  
"Another round, Clint!" Natasha requests from her lounge chair between Agent Hill and Pepper. All three sip on nearly empty colorful cocktails. Clint comes over with a tray, serving the ladies, when another loud splash indicates Thor's continued use of the diving board. Tony has only a moment to think, 'totally whipped' when Thor pulls himself up out of the pool, water running down his body as he maneuvers his foot to add to his stability. Stark, less impressed by this display, glances over at the girls, who eye up Thor's muscles, when Tony notices Barton has his mouth slightly parted before he unconsciously licks his lips.  
  
'Huh, I would never, in a million years, have called that' Tony thinks, then watches as Clint walks back towards Coulson and the bar, and notices Thor discreetly following the archer's ass with his eyes. 'I definitely didn't see that coming' Tony thinks, then looks back to the girls to see Pepper making gestures as she talk rapidly to Natasha, who just nods along casting a glance towards Clint like he's an idiot, while Maria just shakes her head like they are both idiots. All three of them sigh and shake their heads when Clint carries a beer over towards Thor who, not seeing Clint, cannonballs and sprays the archer with a small tidal wave.  
  
Dropping the now washed beer back at the bar, Clint sighs and goes inside for a towel. Thor, surfacing, sees Clint leaving and frowns.  
  
Stark bites his lip to contain the immediate need to shout what he has just uncovered. Feeling about the emotional maturity of twelve, Tony has to really resist the urge to bounce up and down with his new secret. Okay, so a) may not be entirely secret if the conspirator look the girls are giving each other but b) Tony didn't know it before and this kind of thing has the shelf life of a banana so if he wants to seem like he is still in the know, he has to pass this along to someone. Like now.  
  
But Banner is chilling on an inflatable raft, gently being moved around by Thor's waves, and it is clear the first person who bothers him, will be Hulk-Smashed. The girls are off limits because they seem to know. Fury is actually relaxing at the table, eating something barbequed and looking happy for the first time Tony's seen without the Director holding a rocket launcher. Coulson is simply too absorbed in cooking, making what seems to be the entire cow, and obviously Stark can't tell Thor or Clint, which only leaves good ol' Captain America... Wait where was the Star-Spangle Soldier? Tony frowns, feeling jibbed that their very own Capt was missing out on the festivities.  
  
Which if Tony is feeling any kind of disappointment it is from being shunned by the once giant ice cube, and not because Tony had been fending off some questionable feeling towards the blonde. But before the disappointment has a chance to really sink in, the girls are all staring at the other side door like brownie with legs just walked in, even Natasha was lowering her sunglasses to look. He glances over and feels his own jaw drop because Steve Rogers has just walked out in, what Tony can only accurately describe as, 'booty shorts'.  
  
Tony feels his body flush hotly, despite standing in just his board shorts, and can only think that he didn't remember the weather saying it was supposed to be this hot today. Oddly grateful that his reactor doesn't put off much heat, Tony stares dumbfounded and aroused as Steve just stands there, next to the table, talking to Fury. Tony knows they are talking but all he can hear is the blood rushing through his own veins. His brain scrambles to take it all in, from the way the shorts form perfectly over Steve's gorgeous ass, to the way they sit low on his hips so it feels like those indents drag his eyes down to Roger's package. And shiiit, whoever invented those fucking shorts was going to be killed by Iron Man tomorrow. And he means violently like mauled, and maimed and carried up 15,000 feet and then dropped.  That is, of course, only if Tony Stark isn't Killed-In-Action by the sight of Captain America's dick molded and framed into an obscene bulge in the front of the smallest shorts known to man.  
  
None of it seems fair, as Tony feels useless to withstand watching as Steve moves around to greet the ladies, a slight blush covering his cheeks when he sees them in so little. It gives Tony a chance to watch the movement of the black little shorts and everything underneath them.  
  
But reality crashes back in when Pepper, the traitor, points to Tony and sends Steve over to him. Stark can only hope that the half-erect nature of his dick goes unnoticed, and manages to smile even though it feels more like a grimace when Rogers comes over.  
  
"There's the Man With a Plan," Tony says, broadening his smile to not appear crazed, but then Steve gives him an odd look and Tony knows he's too late on that front.  
  
"Yeah, I was waiting for my swimsuit to arrive in the mail today," Steve says, making a casual gesture towards the black shorts.  
  
Every bit of Tony wants to glance down, but he just knows he will get stuck on a certain piece of anatomy so he forces his eyes to go to Thor who is diving into the pool.  
  
"Uh-huh," he offers casually, trying to not let his eyes wander over the tempt smooth flesh so readily offered up by innocent Steve. And did he mention how unfair the whole thing was? This was his genius idea and it had no right to mock him like this.  
  
Rogers fidgets for a moment, then looks over at Thor who is dragging himself up out of the pool again, looking much more forlorn than the usual happy giant had any right to look. Tony stays focused on Thor, watching intently, not noting when Steve glances back at Tony and frowns unhappily. The super-soldier, finally, moves away, heading over towards Coulson who is dishing out food onto plates and calls out, "The food is done!", effectively putting everything on the back burner for the moment.  
  
They all sit down around the pool, Fury having to leave to check in with control, which is why he had all ready been eating. The jovial mood returns after the first few bites of burgers and barbequed pork. Everyone give compliments to Coulson, who is actually smiling, and Tony, for a bit, forgets that Steve is practically naked sitting next to Bruce, who was persuaded by the food smells to leave his raft in the pool.  
  
For a while, Stark tries to amuse himself by watching Thor and Clint subtly flirt over offerings of corn on the cob and uneaten grilled peaches. Thor devours everything, practically, on both their plates and Clint can only offer up small smiles and to go get them a refill. The demi-god nods, and then watches Barton go, looking like a puppy whose owner had just left. It is sappy and Tony despises them for be so blatant and completely oblivious at the same time and when he glances over at Rogers, to make sure he is eating his vegetables, they lock eyes for a moment before Steve blushes and looks down at his food.  
  
There isn't enough brain power in world to decipher that look, even though Tony really just wants to know what is going through his mind. He can only assume that he is projecting the look of want and disappointment there.  
  
But after people start filling up and Thor has cleared almost every scrap of food, Banner offers up innocently, "Does anyone else feel like playing Marco-Polo?"  
  
Even the girls are smiling at this notion.  
  
**  
  
Tomorrow, Tony knows he will be bitching about him being fucking Iron Man and there is no way they should have let Clint be in control of flipping the coin because is impossible to have heads being the winner. But of course his rightful protests fall on deaf ears and that is why he finds himself standing partially in the shallow end of the pool, arms out like the Mummy shouting "Marco!"  
  
The chorus of "Polos" is slightly unhelpful because most of them come from the deeper end except for Thor's distinctive "marco polo" which comes from farther in the shallow end.  
  
Several people laugh before Clint says, giving away his position close to Tony, "No, Thor, just say Polo when he calls Marco." Tony uses the distraction to lunge at where he thinks Clint is, but nothing comes into his grasp except water. For a moment, he sputters and turns around to not be tempted to peek at the deep end.  
  
The group falls quiet, except for the occasional snicker from Natasha, Tony knows it's her. He feels the water, noting where there are splashes, and when he hears the quick patter of feet on the concrete, he turns and cries, "Fish out of water!" Only to end nearly getting swallowed by a tsunami wave that sends him under for a moment.  
  
When Tony finds his feet again, and surfaces, he hears lots of sputtering and swearing by practically everyone in the pool. There is a special growl from Pepper that Tony has only heard twice from the other end and is grateful that it isn't directed at him when he hears her sourly state, "Agent Barton."  
  
But Tony quickly notes that someone is coughing practically right next to him, and he quickly grabs them so they can't escape. "Ha," he says, grinning before opening  his eyes, "Got... you." he finishes when he realizes that the person he so effectively got was Steve, who is much wetter, with his hair clinging to his face, than when they started playing the game. 'Oh thank you brain' Tony thinks mockingly as he can suddenly imagine Steve wet in a completely different context, spread out on his bed, perhaps, stroking his dripping cock or spread open from Tony's lubed up fingers. His brain is all ready leaps and bounds into X-rated scenarios, and Tony's dick quickly starts to fill to catch up with it.  
  
Steve shivers under Tony's hands and looks down at the billionaire with a slight look of apprehension. They are standing much closer than he realized, and as he shifts to stay upright, his hips brush across Steve's.  
  
"Steve, I..." There is a booming laugh that makes Tony turn his head towards Thor, realizing they are not alone and this whole conversation should probably be happening inside, privately. In fact anywhere but where they are.  
  
Until there is a loud girlish squeal by Hill when Banner picks her up and tosses her into the deep end. Suddenly laughter overrides Tony's distraction and he turns back to Steve. However, before Tony can say anything, Steve extracts himself and heaves himself up and out of the pool.  
  
Stark can only stare after the solid body of Captain America before he grabs a towel and slips inside. 'Shit,' Tony thinks, 'that was not how I saw things going from there.'  
  
"You should go after him," Pepper speaks up, way closer to him than he thought and does not, for the record, jump a bit before turning to face her.  
  
"Wh-What?" he stutters because he was distracted not because she completely caught him off guard.  
  
"Look, Tony this whole oblivious thing is cute for a while, but eventually you have to man up and make a move. Steve is never going to feel comfortable enough to do it for you," Pepper states, and then gives a get out of here gesture with the tilt of her chin, that he knows is the last word.  
  
"Shouldn't someone be giving Clint the same speech?" Tony asks, if just to delay for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, but Natasha pulled the short straw for that one," Pepper says, turning to look over at the red-head.  
  
"Thanks, Pepper," Tony says, kissing her cheek, because he was once again struck with how much she does for him. "Wish me luck?"  
  
"You don't need it, just be honest with him," she says, smiling as Tony follows Steve's example and climbs up and out of the pool. He grabs a towel as a side thought before jogging inside.  
  
"Jarvis, locate Steve Rogers," Tony says, when he glances around to find the living room area empty.  
  
"He is currently headed to his room via the elevator," Jarvis responds.  
  
"Stop it and bring it back down to this level," Tony commands, glad he had all his software controlling every inch of the building. He is all ready moving towards the elevator, and wraps his towel around his waist.  
  
"On it's way, shall I inform Captain Rogers that you have taken control of the elevator?" Jarvis asks, but Tony just laughs.  
  
When he gets to the elevator, he barely has a moment to run a hand over his wet and probably slightly crazy hair before it dings and the doors slide open.  
  
"Tony," Steve says, eyes widening in surprise. He has the towel slung over one shoulder, as he leans back against the back wall of the elevator, and when he starts to move forward, Tony steps inside and presses the button for his floor.  
  
"Steve," Tony states, as the doors close behind him.  
  
"Are you... I mean, what..." Steve trails off, and glances up to see the numbers change as the elevator moves up. He looks back to Tony, still looking completely unsure, and Tony thinks it is the first time he has truly seen Captain America look scared.  
  
"I'm heading my room," Tony says casually, because for fuck's sake he is not about to just come right out and say that he wants Steve. He has never been that blunt, he thinks anyway. Besides it is nice for a moment to see Steve nod and bite his lip like he wants to invite himself up to Tony's room.  
  
"Oh, by the way, you missed earlier when Barton was drooling over Thor's abs and vice versa," Tony drops casually, like he was discussing the weather. "Pepper says they have it bad for each other, but won't make a move because they are both too stupid to realize they are completely in love with each other. It's ridiculous, really."  
  
Steve squirms next to him, practically chewing on his bottom lip, as if he can't decide what he wants to do with this information. "I'm sorry," he finally states, which oddly was not something Tony figured would come out of his mouth.  
  
"What? Why?" Stark eloquently adds.  
  
"I said I was sorry. I know that must be hard for you," Steve says, and stares at the numbers like they might save him.  
  
"What? Why? What?" Tony says, thoroughly confused now, and spares a moment to add, "Jarvis, full stop."  
  
"What are you doing?" Steve says, looking truly affronted as the elevator stops. "And what do you mean 'what'? I was trying to be nice Tony. I saw the way you were looking at Thor today. It must be hard for you to find out that he has feeling for someone else." This is all said very carefully like Steve is trying to not reveal too much.  
  
"You think... No!" Tony hastily denies, eyes going wide at the thought of... oh gross.  
  
"No, Steve, no I didn't mean, I don't have feeling for Thor... Or Clint for that matter." Tony adds because he doesn't even want to think of the archer like that. He sighs, because once again his plan is mocking him deliberately and it is just mean that all he can think of is Pepper's words of 'man up and make a move.'  
  
So he looks over at Steve, who is studying him, and does. Reaching out, Tony runs his hand into Steve's slightly damp hair and tugs him forward to press their lips together. It is a light brush of their lips against the others before Tony draws back a little.  
  
"That was what I was trying to say," Tony says, feeling a slight rush at the sight of Steve's dilating pupils.  
  
"I thought... but you kept looking over at Thor," Steve states, confusion causing his forehead to wrinkle.  
  
"Because I was trying to look away from these," Tony says, running his hand down over the black shorts, enjoying the feeling of Steve's hips in the material.  
  
"Huh," Steve breathes out, "Natasha said they were the current style."  
  
"Natasha?" Tony repeats and shakes his head, frowning.  
  
"She picked them out. Said they were fashionable," Steve ducked his head and muttered something into Tony's neck.  
  
"She said what now?" the brunette asked with a grin.  
  
"She said that you would like them," Steve answered, shuffling forward into Tony's personal space, placing his large hands on Tony's bare back.  
  
"Well, she wasn't wrong," Tony huffed out, and then arched up into Steve's hands as they ran up his back. He leans forward angling his face to kiss Steve again when a loud beep interrupts them.  
  
"Agent Barton is attempting to call the elevator. Shall I return it to that level?" Jarvis asks, almost too innocently.  
  
"No, my floor, Jarvis. Quickly," Tony states, and then pulls Steve in for another kiss.  
  
**  
  
They barely pull apart to stumble into Tony's room. Both towels are abandoned, Steve more than happy to  pull Tony's apart and run his fingers along the edge of the red board shorts.  
  
"I want you out of these," Steve mutters against the brunette's mouth.  
  
Chuckling, Tony lets a hand go to the ties of the boards shorts, hoping to alleviate some of the tightness around his growing arousal.  
  
"A little impatient aren't we?" he asks, as he manages to create a knot with the ties.  
  
"Very," Steve says, biting Tony's neck and rubbing his own wakening erection against Tony's leg.  
  
"God, who knew you were such a horn dog once you get fired up?" Tony really had to find a filter for his mouth.  
  
"I'm going to assume that wasn't some kind of insult," Steve says, pushing Tony's hand out of the way and quickly fixes the mess the billionaire had made of the ties.  
  
"Not from me," is the moaned reply. The board shorts are shucked and kicked aside, and Tony has a moment of doubt until Steve strokes his erection. Stark's head falls back as a moan is ripped from him. "Oh god, not fair."  
  
Smirking, somewhat evilly coming from the man known as Captain America, Steve mouths down Tony's chest, hesitant around the arc reactor, and stomach, pressing kisses along the path. Finally he rests on his haunches and is breathing a bit on Tony's dick.  
  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," comes all out in a bit of a rush, because Tony does know that this may be very new to the blonde and refuses to add any kind of sexually scarring to the list of scars all ready on them.  
  
There is barely even a moment to register the pure sin smirk before suddenly Steve swallows down every last inch of Tony's cock.  
  
"Oh God, oh fuck, oh-" Tony cries out, eyes on the ceiling, but he's not sure he knows what color the damn thing is, because his body is a race of pleasure signals, all making his knees go weak and nearly send him tumbling to the floor, but Steve has a hand on his back that is somehow keeping him upright.  
  
"Steve, I- oh god-" and he will not admit his voice goes a bit funny when goddamn Captain America's throat constricts around the head of his erection. All of Tony's muscles are twitching, and he is not sure what he wants them to do, but he has to do something or god, he is going to come right in Steve's mouth. His brain tries to sort the information of yes, Steve knows how to give head, and yes, is apparently very good at it, but all that gets shoved aside for 'yes, good, yes, good, yes, very good!'.  
  
But almost as soon as the whole thing started, Steve pulls off with a wet pop and looks up at Tony with a grin.  
  
"Ready for something more?" he asks.  
  
Nodding seems to be the only answer Tony has and doesn't even mind being handled up and onto the bed, just grateful he has a moment to figure out how to breathe again. His dick throbs against his stomach, angry at losing all that wet heat, but Tony just strokes it lazily as Steve strips out of the tiny black shorts. And as soon as they drop to the floor, Tony has to grip the base of his cock and take a forceful breath through his mouth.  
  
"Holy fuck," Tony mutters, staring at what he now knows to be a much more obscene package without the aid of tiny shorts.  
  
"You do remember that it was an enhancement drug they pumped me full of, right?" Steve questions, still with that absurd smirk in place as he strokes himself.  
  
And, Tony finds himself back with the nodding. He knows he is usually more coherent with his sexual partner, but usually he feels a bit in control, and now all he can think is that he is very much grateful for his skin keeping him all together.  
  
"Get up here," Tony finally croaks, hoping that it sounds like a command. He gives his length a good long tug, not even surprised to see it leaking at the tip.  
  
Kicking the shorts to the side, Steve manages to crawl up and on top of Tony. They meet for a long kiss tongues sliding over each other as they grind begin lazily against each other.  
  
It is slow at first, getting use to each other's rhythm, allowing the feel to wash over them. Steve's mouth at Tony's neck, licking and kissing up and behind his ear then down to his collarbone, enjoying and mapping each stutter intake of air or gasp. Sweat slowly starts forming over their bodies, and Tony can feel his temperature going up again. He can't quite describe it, and he is not new to sex, but this kind of pleasure seems to trickle in from all over. From the feeling of Steve's back under his one hand, from the sounds coming from the blonde whenever Tony arches up just right, to the quick glances down at their erections pressing together between their stomachs. All of it just feeds the flares of pleasure that come with every thrust.  
  
"Steve," he moans, unable to clamp down on the sounds forming in the back of his throat.  
  
"I know," comes the half groaned response, and maybe he does, because Steve starts picking up his pace. He arches his back into the thrust, forcing their hips together faster and stronger. New sensations of pleasure crowd in over the lingering ones, and Tony clutches at Steve's back, desperately trying to find something to ground him from it.  
  
"Steve," Tony pleas, and has to close his eyes to focus on something.  
  
"Open your eyes, Tony," Steve whispers, faltering as he shifts so one hand can cup the brunette's cheek.  
  
Snapping his eyes open, Tony fixes onto those blue eyes, dilated beyond belief as Steve moans and resumes his pace putting his hands back on either side of Tony's body.  
  
"Yeah, that's it, Tony," he gasps, and Tony suddenly needs to come _now_. He reaches between their bodies, barely able to put his hand around their lengths, but grips them as best he can and lets Steve control the thrust into his hand. Everything sharpens, and the pleasure spikes up his body, making his muscles pull taunt as his legs grip Steve's waist and his back arches into every thrust and his hand clutches at Steve's back. They gasp, and pant, rocking together.  
  
"Oh fuck! Steve!" Tony shouts, knowing he is down to his last few seconds before...  
  
And then Steve starts to come, thrusting so hard against Tony that he can only spare a thought that he's going to be bruised tomorrow, when he's coming too, semen hitting both their chest and stomach, even a bit hits the arch reactor as they ride through it, trembling against each other.  
  
They rub against each other a few last times; Tony's hand wringing out the last shudders of pleasure from them. Steve rests his head on Tony's shoulder, panting into the crook of his neck, as Tony tries to catch his breath too. The giant lump on top of him mutters something into his skin, and he can't help but chuckle as it tickles a bit.  
  
"-'s not funny," Steve grumbles, moving so he can be heard properly.  
  
"I didn't hear a word you said, that tickled," Tony says, "what was that?"  
  
Pushing up on one elbow, Steve looked down at Stark as he smiles fondly. "I said, I think I could use some sleep."  
  
"There's a old guy or ice cube joke somewhere in there, but I'm too tired to find it," Tony says, mouth curving into a smirk.  
  
"Well then come on old man, we should get under the covers," Steve says, earning a hearty chuckle from Tony, that he can feel reverberate in the brunette's body.  
  
"We need a shower first," Tony replies, wiping his hand against the come smears on Steve's abs. His dick gives a hopeful twitch at the sight of it.  
  
"Would you like to try playing Marco Polo again?" Steve asks, as he stands, offering a hand to Tony.  
  
Laughing, Tony takes it and lets himself be pulled towards the bathroom when a beep comes from the ceiling.  
  
"Sir, Agent Coulson would like to know if you know the location of Agent Barton and Thor, shall I tell him you are occupied at the moment?" Jarvis asks.  
  
"Tell him whatever you like, Jarvis. I'm not here right now," Tony says and kisses Steve as they stumble towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossed posted at FF.net. There will be more in this series. Probably when I should be posting for another fic. 
> 
> Comments are always welcomed!


End file.
